1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-ferrous metal melt pump and a non-ferrous metal melting furnace using the non-ferrous metal melt pump, and more particularly, to a so-called non-ferrous metal melt pump without an impeller and a non-ferrous metal melting furnace using the non-ferrous metal melt pump.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a non-ferrous metal melt has been fed by a non-ferrous metal melt pump. As the non-ferrous metal melt pump, there have been a pump that feeds a non-ferrous metal melt by rotating an impeller directly submerged in a non-ferrous metal melt so as to apply kinetic energy to the melt, and a pump that uses eddy current generated in a melt by applying a movable magnetic field to a melt from the outside of a melt flow channel.
The former has had problems in that the damage of the impeller rapidly increases running costs and it is difficult to manage the operation.
Meanwhile, the latter has had various substantive problems in that the size of an apparatus, large running costs are required due to the high price of an apparatus, and maintenance becomes complicated.
Further, in terms of the combination with a melting furnace, the former is unique. However, since the problems of the former are not solved at present, many engineers have made efforts day and night in order to combine the pump with the melting furnace.